Found But Never Lost
by Brianna-BlackPotter
Summary: Harry grows up in an orphanage after he is kidnapped as a baby on that fateful night. But when his parents don't die and they search for him for years, how will everything go when Harry is finally found, after living in the harsh streets of London for years? He's not to thrilled to have to follow rules, that is if and when they catch him. RATED M for RAPE/CHILD-ABUSE/CUSSING


**Hello my followers and readers! I know that some may be confused but this is Never Lost Just Found, the 2.0 if you will but I am titling it _Found But Never Lost_. I wasn't happy with all the mistakes so I'm deciding to edit and repost the story and make it 10x better, now that I have a slight idea of what the heck I'm doing (: To those who have just started reading WARNING - IT WILL BE GRAPHIC AND WILL CONTAIN HORRIBLE THINGS. IT IS RATED M. **_However I will let you know when those chapters come and when they do you can skip them and wait for the next chapter if you really do want to read this story._

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **Chapter 1 – Waking Up**

James blinked then blinked again. He took a deep breath of air, closed his eyes once more then decided to get up. The room was livid. Every color, every shape, seemed brighter to the man who had just died. He stood there thinking, for a man who was filled with jokes and laughter, he had nothing to say about what had just occurred. _He had just died for goodness sakes_! But hey the spell Dumbledore used to keep him and Lily alive worked. A loud scream was suddenly heard from upstairs within their home at Godric's Hallow. _Lil's awake now_ James thought with a smile, not quite comprehending the intensity of the scream his wife had just screamed. He started to walk up the stairs then began to run when he heard Lily scream again, this time completely understanding it. Hell it scared him half to death, _no pun intended since he had just died._

"JAMES!" Lily yelled as soon as James walked into the half blown up nursery to find Lily on the floor crying and hugging a blue blanket. His skin grew colder, even colder than it had been when he was on the ground.

"JAMES WHERE'S HARRY?!" Lily yelled in agony "JAMES WHERE'S MY BABY!?" Lily could not talk no more as she went into hysterical sobs. James stood there not knowing what to do. _His son, his one year old son was missing. He and his wife had just been killed by a very dark wizard who was nowhere in sight just like his Harry. What if…What if…_ But James did not want to accept what his mind was screaming at him

"We have to go to Dumbledore" James said in a whisper yet loud enough for Lily to pull herself off the floor, get her wand, and walk out the door to the man who seemed to always have the answers.

James and Lily walked out of their nearly destroyed home and towards the gate just as a flying motorcycle came down from the sky. On the back of it was the handsome face of Sirius Black.

"James….Thank God" Sirius said as he got off the bike and hugged James not caring if it looked sappy or not. He could care less at the particular moment. Sirius was half crying, half laughing to find that they were safe and...sound. When he saw the look on Lily and James faces, and the empty blue blanket in Lily's arms, Sirius felt his heart break and his face pale

"Where's Harry?" he asked in a panicked voice "Wheres P-Prongslet?" His voice cracked as he saw the emotions on Lily's face tremble.

"OH SIRIUS!" Lily threw herself into his arm and began to sob again. "I don't know! He's gone, He missing" James pulled Lily away from his best mate

"We have to go see Dumbledore" James said again. Lily stopped crying and looked determined again. It scared James and Sirius when she got like this, but at the moment they didn't want her any other way. She along with James and Sirius opened the gates, walked a short distance from the home then apperated.

They apparated to the house of Remus Lupin, so that they could use his fire place and floo directly into Dumbledore's office. The three young adults walked to the front door and knocked very rapidly. A startled Mooney opened the door

"James…Sirius…Lily?" Remus however did not get to ask what they were doing there when Lily bursted in screaming at the top of her voice her panic coming back once more

"HARRY'S GONE, HE'S MISSING WE NEED DUMBLEDORE!" Remus stood there shocked then went to the drawer and took out some floo powder and threw it into the fire place. Immediately green flames erupted and all four of them walked into the flames all screaming Dumbledore's office at the same time.

* * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk smiling broadly. Tom was dead; he had felt it when he died. A shame really, such talent, such potential, wasted in a man who had all the wrong views. His thoughts of what could have been were interrupted when the green flames erupted in the fireplace, when they shimmered down four people stepped out and walked into the office.

Dumbledore took in the face of Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Lily looked scared, desperate, and hysterical as she clung to her husband and cried. It was almost frightening to see the young witch, who was always collected, appear so broken. Immediately he knew something wasn't right. He could tell that James too looked scared but had not yet succumbed to tears. His eyes, those piercing hazel eyes told him James was close. Sirius looked pale and was shaking slightly, whether from rage or fear he could not quite make out. And last there was Remus who looked pale, yet his demeanor still gave a sense of calmness not that he could hide the worry behind his eyes.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked afraid of what the answer might be as he saw the blue empty blanket in Lily's arms. He could easily put two and two together considering what had just transpired a few minutes ago, but he still held a bit of hope that little Harry was hiding in his father's cloak. Lily had either lost her voice from all the screaming she had done or she simply could not talk as she cried into her husband's shoulder. James decided he had to tell the headmaster.

"Harry he's…he's missing Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort's gone too where is he? Where's Harry?" James voice got louder as he saw Dumbledore bow his head and look at his lap. Thoughts ran through his mind, and every possible solution that he could think of about little Harry, did not have the power to comfort the distraught parents.

"Where are they!?" James yelled grief now in his voice

"Voldemort is dead James" Dumbledore stated still looking down, trying to find words that would soften the blow. Relief flushed into everyone's face along with a new fear if Voldemort was dead then where was Harry?

"If Voldemort is dead then where is Harry?" Sirius and Remus both asked as James and Lily seemed unable to talk. No one blamed them, no matter how much they wished to deny it, they knew what was coming next. Dumbledore finally looked up

"Voldemort is dead" He restated "But alas I do not know where or what has happened to young Harry" Dumbledore finished. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily lost the little color they still had. _It's not true; tell me its not true_. The same thought ran through each of their minds and Dumbledore quickly retreated with his legilimency. He didn't need it to know what they were thinking.

"I am sorry to say but I think Harry Potter is dead" Dumbledore continued choosing to be blunt, hoping it will soften the blow. He didn't think telling them that it was for the greater good, would comfort them as it was comforting him. James and Lily lost the feeling in their legs and fell to the floor clinging to each other and sobbing. James felt hot tears leave his eyes but he did not care _his boy, his son was gone._ He hugged his wife tighter and let grief take him over.

Remus fell into a chair and put his head in his hands, his back shaking as he cried for the loss of the young Potter. Lily cried loud sobs that broke every heart in that room even more. Sirius punched the wall as tears streamed down his face as well. He ignored the blood that ran over his closed fists as his knuckles split open on impact with the wall. He didn't care. _His godson was gone. Dead!_ Sirius slid down the wall crying and placed his head in his lap. Everyone let their grief shown, not that they could hide it. It took a few minutes before Sirius stood up shaking from his tears and anger, sadness leaving him in that moment.

"NO! HARRY'S NOT DEAD" Sirius screamed, not quite in control of his own voice. Of his own emotions. James looked at his best friend and saw a little sign of hope behind his friend's eyes.

"He's missing! We have to find him" Sirius finished. Every head turned to him including Dumbledore's and then Dumbledore said

"There was no body found?" Dumbledore asked and got a weak shake of the head from the two grieving parents "...then it is a slight possibility" The way six words could bring so much hope into four devastated young adults was visible in the office at that moment. That night was the beginning of a very long search that would last years.

* * *

Little did they know that far far away in the heart of London, a man whose face was hidden in his cloak set a young boy down on the porch of an old orphanage and knocked on the door. A woman whose hair was in a tight bun and had long red finger nails with an evil look on her face answered the door.

"What do you want?" she sneered

"The boy…take the boy!" said the man in the cloak making his voice as raspy as he possibly could. The woman looked at him curiously but not at all surprised

"What do you want me to name the brat?" she asked in a bored voice, she didn't mind taking in the boy, it would bring her an extra 50 pounds a week. Especially for a young one like this one. She focused back on the man who looked deep in thought. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking so hard about. It was just a name. The man however was conflicted _Should he use his real name? To risky_

"Name him Harry Black" the man said as he picked the first two names that popped into his head. The man then started to walk away and as he walked down the dark path, not once did he look back.

"Whatever" said the woman as she picked up the boy off the porch paying little attention to the sleeping child. If she had paid more attention to him she would have seen the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that was practically glowing. Young Harry would soon wake up to find himself in a house full of children and no parents just a mean evil lady named Master Umbridge and would live in the orphanage for years to come or so that's how it seemed.

* * *

 ** _So hey guys, hope you liked the new revised version, not much changed but I did add a little more, took out a few lines and edited others and of course fixed all the obvious mistakes. First I want to apologies if I missed any. Hopeful you loved this story before and will follow and review this edited version and if your new, hopeful you will fall in love. Be Warned. It will get Gruesome and graphic and plain evil._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Let me know what you think (:_**


End file.
